


Phone Sex

by Oikkun



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikkun/pseuds/Oikkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two teenage boys that are too awkward and nervous to jack off together face to face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in a few years please forgive me omg

The bed groans as Abe readjusts himself to a better position, with his legs spread and phone against his ear. S-Shit, Ren." Abe's words are dragged out of him in a shallow groan, his hand working on his dick. His body is burning, sprawled out across his rumpled sheets that stick to his sweaty body. He grips his phone tightly, desperately clinging to the sound of his boyfriend's light sighs on the other line.

There's a gulp, the sound of rustling and creaking. After a short pause, "A-Abe-kun?"

"Takaya," Abe corrects him. Mihashi repeats the catcher's name in a hushed tone before Abe cuts him off. "Are you touching yourself? Tell me."

It was harsher than Abe intended, he's so desperate and hot and turned on, he wonders for a moment if he should apologize. "Ah... yes, I-I'm... touching." Mihashi forces his words out and Abe finds himself moaning.

"Good...good. You're doing so good, Ren." Abe licks his lips, pauses in his strokes to imagine the pitcher with his legs spread, face flushed from pleasure and embarrassment. "I want you."

"I-I want..." Mihashi's voice catches, he stifles a moan and for a second Abe fears he'll grip his phone hard enough to break it. "I w...want you too, Takaya!"

Heat rushes to Abe's groin and he resumes his pumping while a delicious shiver runs up from his pelvis to his spine. "I want to touch you." Abe flushes a dark crimson and feels his chest swell with humiliation. He thinks to himself how he'll definitely regret this later.

Or not. 

"I-I...p-please...please do, n-next time...!" A high pitched moan escapes Mihashi's lips. Abe's vision blurs and he wonders how was it possible for Mihashi to make such lewd noises. As if to support his thoughts, Mihashi cries out something unintelligible that dies out into a whimper.

"Oh fuck, Ren, let me hear more..." Abe squeezes his eyes shut, pleading. His thighs tighten and he lifts his ass inches off the bed in a desperate attempt to fuck his own hand. His heels dig down into the mattress to keep from falling.

Mihashi doesn't disappoint -- he never does, Abe thinks briefly -- and let's out a string of stuttering moans and pants. "Takaya--ah, so g-good! Feel...feels good!"

Abe parts his lips, pictures that the other is there with him and his hand is Mihashi's and the thought pushes him over the edge. "Oh God, Ren!" Abe's muscles tense and he trembles with his orgasm, cumming into his hand. 

He groggily lifts his eyelids halfway and drops his body flat onto his bed. Mihashi's pants are cut off by a loud gasp of "Ta-ah-kaya!", silence, then a soft exhale. Abe sighs breezily and the corners of his lips twitch into a smile.

Mihashi speaks up first. "T-Takaya?" he inquires timidly. Abe imagines what he must look like; fluffy golden hair more of a mess than usual, face just as flushed as it always is except this time it isn't from anxiety or crying.

Abe speaks up after a few seconds of silence, "I'm here, I'm here. How do you feel?"

"S-Sleepy..." Mihashi yawns and smacks his lips. 

Abe grins and almost rolls onto his stomach before realizing the messy state he's in. "Get some rest, then. I want you to stay healthy." he sits up and pulls out several tissues from the box next to him to wipe himself down.

Mihashi perks up and nods until he realizes that Abe cannot see. "Y-Yeah! I will! You too, A-Abe--Takaya!"

Abe can't help but to genuinely laugh. "I will. I love you, Ren." his voice doesn't sound as sweet as he imagined, and his cheeks heat up.

"I-I...I love you, Takaya!" Mihashi squeaks out before hanging up. Abe shakes his head and closes his phone, the smile on his face not fading until after he falls asleep.


End file.
